Quand Rogue décide de s'amuser un peu
by Mistycal
Summary: Rogue a toujours une vengeance à prendre sur James Potter. Mais celuici n'étant plus en vie, le maître des potions va alors laisser éclater sa haine et son mépris sur quelqu'un qui n'est pas très différent de James mais qui, cependant, et beaucoup plus vu
1. Pris la main dans le sac

**Auteur : **Mistycal

**Résumé :**Rogue a toujours une vengeance à prendre sur James Potter. Mais celui-ci n'étant plus en vie, le maître des potions va alors laisser éclater sa haine et son mépris sur quelqu'un qui n'est pas très différent de James mais qui, cependant, et beaucoup plus vulnérable, et en position d'infériorité par rapport à lui. Et quand il va surprendre Harry en train de violer le règlement, il ne va pas laisser l'occasion filer…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Double cours de potion, dès huit heures du matin, le lundi. Il n'y avait rien de plus horrible que d'être tiré hors du bonheur du week-end par les cachots sinistres et les humiliations de Rogue, qui, aujourd'hui, était particulièrement déchaîné.

Potter ? Pouvez-vous me dire ce que c'est que _ça_ ? demanda Rogue d'une voix sarcastique en désignant la potion mijotant dans le chaudron.

Un filtre de paix, monsieur, répondit Harry en sachant que ce n'était de toute évidence pas la réponse attendue par le professeur.

Eh bien, Potter, si le Survivant oserait se donner la peine de comparer sa potion avec celle de Miss Granger, vous pourriez remarquer que la sienne est noire, et que la votre est rose fluo… dit-il sournoisement.

Avec une louche, Rogue prit un peu de la potion pour la montrer aux Serpentards, qui éclatèrent de rire.

Je sais que vous êtes myope, Potter, mais je pensais quand même que vos lunettes vous permettrait de lire ce qui est écrit au tableau… A moins, bien sûr, que la brume qui a depuis longtemps envahi la bille qui doit être votre cerveau ne se soit répandue jusque dans vos yeux?

Les Serpentards hurlèrent de rire, pendant que Harry se retenait à grand-peine de rougir. La cloche sonna, le libérant de son calvaire.

Bon, eh bien Potter, je vous laisse jusqu'au prochain cours pour m'arranger cette potion. Prenez-en un peu dans une fiole, et je veux que vous me rameniez un filtre de paix irréprochable pour le prochain cours.

Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, mais Hermione regarda Rogue avec des yeux ronds. Non seulement préparer une potion en dehors d'un cachot sécurisé était assez dangereux, mais en plus, à ce stade de la préparation, il était quasiment impossible de la récupérer. Ils sortirent, et, le soir, Ron et Hermione trouvèrent Harry, dans la bibliothèque, les yeux fixés sur un livre de potions. Hermione s'approcha de lui, et demanda d'une voix douce :

Tu… Tu voudras que je t'aide à la préparer ?

Pas la peine, répondit-il sans lever les yeux. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'avec les ingrédients dont dispose les élèves de cinquième année comme nous, il est impossible de la reprendre…

Al… Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Pour la récupérer, j'ai besoin d'un ingrédient. La pierre de lune en poudre. Si je l'ajoute à ma potion, elle va retourner à l'état dans lequel elle était à la fin de la deuxième étape. Et comme je me suis planté lors de la quatrième étape, je pourrais alors bien la refaire.

Mais où est-ce que tu veux trouver de la pierre de lune en poudre ? demanda Ron.

L'armoire personnelle de Rogue.

Oh non, Harry ! s'exclama Hermione. Tu ne peux pas faire ça, s'il l'apprenait, Rogue entrerait dans une rage folle !

Ce serait aussi le cas si je ne ramenais pas de potion au prochain cours. Réfléchis. Si je n'ai rien, la prochaine fois qu'on l'aura en cours, Gryffondor perdra des points, et j'aurais une retenue. Si je vais piquer quelque chose dans son bureau, j'ai quand même une chance de m'en tirer sans qu'il s'en rende compte…

Le lendemain soir, Harry prit sa cape d'invisibilité, et sortit de la salle commune. Il descendit rapidement dans les cachots, dans lesquels il vit Rogue sortir de son bureau. Impeccable. Harry jeta un _alohomora_ sur la porte, qui s'ouvrit dans un cliquetis. Il se faufila à l'intérieur du bureau, et vit que tous les ingrédients sous forme de pierres se trouvaient dans une caisse en carton, dans un coin de la pièce. Il essaya d'en regarder quelques unes, mais sa cape l'empêchait de tendre le bras. Il l'enleva, et commença à chercher une pierre de lune dans la caisse. Soudain, il sentit une baguettepointée sur sa nuque, et entendit la voix de son maître des potions :

Relevez-vous, Potter !

Harry se redressa doucement et se tourna pour faire face à Rogue. Ses yeux étincelaient de couleur, et son visage était vraiment terrifiant. Rogue le prit par le poignet, et ordonna :

Suivez-moi !

Il l'emmena dans le bureau de Dumbledore, où celui-ci regarda Harry avec un regard à la fois surpris et grave.

Professeur Dumbledore, je viens de le prendre la main dans le sac en train d'essayer de voler quelque chose dans mes réserves personnelles.

Est-ce vrai, Harry ? demanda le directeur d'une voix grave.

Oui, monsieur, répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

Très bien. Etant donné qu'il s'agit du bureau du professeur Rogue, je pense qu'il est le seul à pouvoir décider de ta punition, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Si, monsieur.

Parfait ! déclara Rogue. Je pense qu'un mois de retenue devrait vous suffire, Potter… Et encore, vous avez de la chance qu'il y ait les vacances entre les deux… Je vous attends, à partir de demain soir, dans mon bureau, dès la sortie des cours. Et je veux également vous voir avant le cours, à cinq heures du matin. Est-ce clair?

Oui, monsieur, répéta Harry.

Maintenant retournez dans votre salle commune, mais avant… Je pense que le message rentrera mieux en vous confisquant ceci ! dit-il en désignant la cape d'invisibilité que Harry tenait toujours dans la main. Donnez-moi ça.

Harry tendit à contre-cœur sa cape d'invisibilité à Rogue, qui sortit du bureau de Dumbledore en rappelant :

Demain matin, cinq heures, Potter. Et je vous conseille vivement d'être à l'heure.

Rogue sortit du bureau, et Dumbledore ajouta :

Tu peux sortir aussi, Harry.

Le Gryffondor sortit du bureau du directeur, et rentra dans sa salle commune, où il raconta à Ron et Hermione ce qu'il s'était passé.


	2. Les retenues selon Rogue

A quatre heures trente du matin, Harry se leva donc en bâillant. Il se doucha, puis s'habilla rapidement avant de prendre son sac de cours, car il doutait que Rogue lui laisse l'occasion de retourner le chercher dans son dortoir avant le début des cours. Il descendit les escaliers, et tomba sur Peeves.

"Tiens, mais c'est le petit pote Potter ! Alors, encore en retenue, hein ? C'est quand même pas gentil, de faire le vilain garçon, juste pour attirer l'attention !"

"Dégage, Peeves !"

Après 10 minutes de combat contre l'esprit frappeur, Harry put enfin se diriger jusqu'au cachot, où il frappa à la porte du bureau de Rogue. Celui-ci ordonna d'entrer. Harry ouvrit la porte, rentra et la referma derrière lui.

"Vous avez un quart d'heure de retard, Potter, fit remarquer la voix glacée de Rogue."

"Excusez moi, professeur, mais Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, m'a retardé."

" Oui, bien sûr, les excuses sont faites pour s'en servir, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry ne répondit pas. Il savait que Rogue cherchait un prétexte pour lui mettre un mois supplémentaire de retenue. Le professeur reprit :

« Vous voyez les caisses en carton qui sont derrière vous ? Je veux que vous me classiez toutes les fioles qu'il y a dedans sur ces étagères, en les classant par couleurs. J'ai été assez clair ?

Oui, monsieur, répondit Harry. »

Il passa deux heures entières à se courber pour prendre les potions, puis à les prendre à bout de bras en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour les mettre dans les étagères vides, qui se remplissaient au fur et à mesure. Trois heures plus tard, la cloche annonçant le début des cours sonna, et Rogue jeta un œil dans les cartons.

« C'est encore loin d'être terminé. Vous n'aurez qu'à reprendre ce soir ! Filez en cours ! »

Harry ramassa son sac sur le sol, le hissa sur ses épaules, et sortit du cachot. Il courut sur tout le chemin jusqu'au quatrième étage, où il réussit de justesse à être à l'heure au cours de Mc Gonagall. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise entre Ron et Hermione, et le cours commença. Trois autres heures de cours suivirent ainsi à une vitesse alarmante, et, très vite, ils purent se rendre dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Harry était affamé, il n'avait pas put prendre de petit-déjeuner. Pendant qu'il remplissait son assiette de pommes de terre sautées et de quatre tranches de bacon, Ron lui demanda :

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait faire ?

Classer des potions sur des étagères, répondit Harry entre deux bouchées de bacon.

Quand même, intervint Hermione, ça m'étonne que Dumbledore laisse faire ça… Il ne t'as même pas donné le temps d'aller manger ce matin !

Tu attendais autre chose de la part de Rogue ? demanda Harry. Laisse tomber, si je vais me plaindre, je ne récolterais rien d'autre qu'une semaine en plus… »

Harry avait espéré que les cours de l'après-midi dureraient éternellement. Mais, au contraire, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'était amusé à trafiquer les horloges du château pour qu'elles tournent plus vite que prévu. Si bien qu'il eût l'impression de tout juste sortir de table, alors qu'il était déjà l'heure de retourner dans le cachot de Rogue. Il y arriva à l'heure, cette fois, et Rogue ne leva même pas la tête lorsqu'il entra après avoir frappé. Sans quitter ses dossiers des yeux, il fit un signe de tête vers les cartons et dit simplement :

« Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, Potter. »

Le Gryffondor s'agenouilla auprès des caisses, et prit plusieurs fioles de couleur rouge sang. Il se releva, et alla les mettre sur l'étagère, où quelques fioles rouges se trouvaient déjà. Il effectua ses allers-retours pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Au bout d'un long moment, il rangea la dernière fiole avant de se retourner vers Rogue, qui leva les yeux vers lui. Il se leva, inspecta les rangées de potions, avant de regarder Harry d'un air dédaigneux.

« Eh bien, Potter, je suis ravi de voir qu'il ne vous faut pas moins de cinq heures pour ranger des fioles selon leurs couleurs ! »

Cinq heures ? Il en avait passé trois dans le bureau, le matin même, il ne pouvait pas être seulement sept heures du soir ? Mais un coup d'œil sur sa montre le lui confirma. Le professeur reprit :

«Je suppose que ce n'est pas trop demandé de m'attendre un instant ? »

Le Maître des potions sortit, et revint quelques minutes après, en faisant léviter devant lui un énorme tonneau qui n'inspirait rien de bon à Harry.

« Ce tonneau, expliqua le professeur, est rempli de tentacules de murlap en décomposition. Si cet état est nécessaire pour la préparation de certaines potions, il se peut que quelques unes soient vraiment trop pourries pour être utilisées. Vous mettrez celles qui sont en état dans ce bac (il agita sa baguette, faisant apparaître une caisse en bois) et celles qui sont pourries, dans celui-ci (nouveau mouvement de baguette). Et… Enfin, non, je ne pense pas que vous auriez besoin de gants de protections … »

Harry regarda le tonneau et esquissa une grimace de dégoût, simplement à cause de la vue et de l'odeur des tentacules. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que ça pourrait donner au toucher. Les tentacules étaient visqueuses, d'une couleur jaune transparente parsemée des tâches oranges plus foncées. Certaines avaient aussi des traces vertes de moisissure, mais elles baignaient toutes dans un liquide jaune foncé dégoûtant. Il en prit une et la lâcha aussitôt en retenant à grand-peine une exclamation de dégoût. La tentacule était glacée, aussi visqueuse et molle que leur apparence le laissait deviner.

« Il y a un problème, Potter ? demanda Rogue avec un rictus amusé.

N…Non, monsieur, répondit-il d'une voix hésitante. »

Harry se résolut à prendre l'une des tentacules gluantes, et vit qu'elle était en assez bon état. Il la laissa tomber dans le bac à sa droite, et s'attaqua à une autre, cette fois couverte de traces vertes et de grandes plaques bleues séchées. Elles étaient encore plus répugnantes à tenir. Au bout de deux heures il avait à peine vidé un quart du tonneau, mais avait les mains aussi visqueuses et glissantes que les tentacules, et pleines du liquide dans lequel elles baignaient. Il prit ce qui lui semblait être sa millième tentacule, lorsque, à cause de ses mains glissantes, celle-ci glissa de ses mains et atterrit sur le sol du bureau.

« POTTER ! »

La voix résonna comme un coup de fouet dans la salle. Le professeur Rogue le foudroya du regard et dit d'une voix onctueuse qui fit frissonner Harry :

« Ramassez-la, et vous resterez une demie-heure de plus pour nettoyer le sol avant de partir. »

Harry s'exécuta, et continua à trier les tentacules. Alors qu'il arrivait à peine à la moitié du tonneau, Rogue se leva.

« Ca suffira pour ce soir… ou plutôt pour ce matin, compte tenu de l'heure. »

Il lui tendit une serviette en papier, et ordonna :

« Essuyez-vous les mains pendant que je vais vous chercher une serpillière pour nettoyer le sol. »

Le Gryffondor débarrassa rapidement ses mains du liquide jaune, et regarda sa montre. Il était minuit et demie. Il passa encore une demi-heure à nettoyer le sol du cachot, avant que Rogue ne le laissa partir en lui rappelant :

« Je vous attends à cinq heures, Potter, et pour une fois dans votre vie, tâchez de ne pas être en retard ! ».

Harry remonta dans la salle commune en n'ayant que l'envie de se coucher, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait des devoirs à faire pour le lendemain. Il s'y attela, et ce ne fût qu'à deux heures qu'il put monter dans son dortoir. Il s'endormit en songeant que, s'il voulait être à cinq heures dans le bureau de Rogue, il devrait se lever à quatre heures et demie, et donc, ne pas dormir plus de deux heures cette nuit.


	3. Aux limites de l'épuisement

**Réponse aux reviews :**

DLT : Eh non, ce n'est pas une fic où Rogue adoptera Harry. Comme je suis nouvelle sur fanfiction, personne ne connaît encore mon coté sadique, je le dis donc tout de suite : dans cette fic, on va juste assister à la vengeance de Rogue !

Zeste : Merci beaucoup, la suite est ici même !

Chapitre 3 : Aux limites de l'épuisement 

Le château était plongé dans la nuit noire. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, et seuls quelques fantômes donnaient la preuve que le château n'était pas désert. Enfin non, pas uniquement des fantômes. Quelqu'un ayant eu un regard perçant aurait put voir un élève de cinquième année sortir discrètement de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Cependant, une autre personne au regard un peu moins perçant aurait put le prendre pour un fantôme. Harry Potter avait le visage pâle, marqué par de grandes cernes noires entourant des yeux verts et vitreux. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pouvait encore donner la preuve que Harry Potter n'était pas un fantôme : le bruit de son ventre qui n'avait pas reçu de nourriture depuis un bon moment. Les retenues de Rogue l'épuisaient tellement qu'il préférait passer l'heure du midi à la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs pendant que les autres allaient manger. Ainsi, lorsqu'il sortait du cachot de Rogue à à peine une heure du matin, il n'avait que ses devoirs de l'après-midi à faire, et il pouvait par conséquent espérer dormir pendant trois heures d'affilées. Ce qui était loin d'être suffisant pour lui. Il donnait l'impression de flotter aussi bien qu'un détraqueur sur le sol, car il ne faisait que traîner les pieds. Il descendit toute une multitude de marches, avant de frissonner en arrivant dans les cachots. Il frappa légèrement à la porte du bureau de Rogue, puis entra. Cela ne faisait que cinq jours qu'il était en retenue, pourtant il avait l'impression d'avoir passé beaucoup plus de temps dans ce bureau.

« Je vous attendais, Potter, murmura Rogue. »

Le professeur était penché sur un chaudron où bouillonnait une potion verte. Sans lever les yeux de son chaudron, il ordonna sèchement :

« Amenez-moi la pierre jaune sur l'armoire à votre gauche. »

Harry s'exécuta, et il passa ainsi trois heures à apporter ses ingrédients à Rogue. Puis, sa curiosité prenant le dessus, il se décida à demander :

« Monsieur… S'il vous plait… C'est quoi comme type de potion, on a jamais vu ça en cours…

Ravi de voir que vous vous donnez de temps en temps la peine de suivre mes cours… En fait, cette potion n'est pas étudiée, pour la simple raison qu'elle n'existe pas. »

Face au froncement de sourcils de Harry, il expliqua :

« Ce n'est qu'un prototype, un test qui n'est pas sûr d'aboutir… En tout cas, si cela réussissait, on pourrait obtenir une assez bonne potion cicatrisante qui pourrait aider Mme Pomfresh à soigner les imbéciles dans votre genre, qui passent leur temps à se casser un bras en faisant des cabrioles sur leur balai. Maintenant taisez-vous, et faîtes ce que je vous dit. »

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Harry n'eut pas à se dépêcher pour aller en cours, car il avait justement un cours de potion. Il entra dans le cachot en même temps que Ron et Hermione et, une minute après, Rogue entrait. Evidemment, Harry n'avait pas put rectifier son filtre de paix, mais, s'il pensait que Rogue en profiterait pour l'humilier devant la classe, celui-ci dit simplement :

« Je retire trente points à Gryffondor, et vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours. »

Finalement, Harry aurait peut-être préféré que Rogue en finisse dès l'instant même avec lui. Le cours, pour une fois, passa à une vitesse affolante, et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, Harry ne fut pas, mais alors pas du tout soulagé d'entendre la cloche sonner à la fin d'un cours de potions. Lentement, il se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur pendant que les autres sortaient avec soulagement du cachot. Lorsque le dernier élève eut fermée la porte, les yeux noirs de Rogue se posèrent sur Harry, qui semblait être tombé en admiration devant le sol du cachot. Il laissa un silence pesant s'installer, avant d'ordonner :

« Regardez-moi, Potter. »

Harry leva la tête, et les yeux noirs du professeur vrillèrent ceux d'émeraude du Gryffondor.

« Visiblement, reprit Rogue, la leçon n'a pas suffit. Je pensais avoir été clair en vous disant que je voulais une potion parfaite.

C'était impossible, monsieur, à ce stade, rien ne pouvait la rattraper ! protesta Harry, indigné. Et de toute façon, avec vos retenues, je n'aurais jamais eu le temps de le faire !

Silence, Potter. Croyez-moi, je vais vous apprendre à vous tenir à carreau et à respecter vos professeurs. A partir de maintenant, je veux également vous voir en retenue lors des week-end, cinq heures du matin, comme d'habitude. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

…

Potter ? Est-ce que j'ai été clair ?

Oui, monsieur, répondit-il, la tête baissée.

Parfait. J'espère au moins réussir à faire rentrer un peu de discipline et de soumission dans ce qui vous sert de cerveau. Vous pouvez sortir. »

Le samedi matin, Harry se leva donc à la même heure que d'habitude. Il se rendit jusque dans le cachot, où Rogue l'attendait. Pour une fois, il n'était pas assis derrière son bureau.

« Suivez-moi, Potter, nous allons dans le parc.

Pour quoi faire, monsieur ? demanda-t-il.

Pour récupérer quelques ingrédients au bord de la forêt. »

Ils remontèrent donc dans le hall, et, lorsque Rogue ouvrit la grande porte en chêne, le vent glacé de décembre les fouetta en pleine figure. Harry, qui portait seulement sa robe de sorcier, demanda en frissonnant :

« Monsieur, s'il vous plait… Est-ce que je peux aller chercher une cape ?

Vous n'en aurez pas besoin, Potter. »

Harry passa donc toute la matinée au bord de la forêt. Il était enfoncé jusqu'aux chevilles dans la neige, et il tremblait de froid. Sa peau avait pris une ravissante teinte bleue tirant sur le violet. Appuyé contre un arbre, il regardait Rogue prendre des racines et des plantes après les avoir scrupuleusement étudiées. Harry, lui, tenait le sac que Rogue avait emporté.

« Potter, donnez-moi les gants en cuir de dragon qui se trouvent dans le sac. »

Harry lui tendit la paire de gants en étant prêt à donner tout l'argent qu'il avait pour pouvoir lui aussi en avoir. Ce fut finalement pas moins de sept heures plus tard, à midi, que Rogue et lui rentrèrent au château. Harry avait du mal à avancer tellement il était frigorifié. Rogue ne le laissa pas aller manger, et, durant l'après-midi, Harry se demanda s'il ne préférait pas retourner dehors. Il dut enlever toutes les épines des plantes à la main, avant de les plonger dans de l'eau bouillante. Cependant, certaines plantes n'étaient pas du tout décidées à se laisser faire, et certaines le mordirent sauvagement à la main. Le contact de l'eau bouillante avec ses mains glacées acheva de pétrifier ses mains, pendant qu'un cri de douleur s'échappait de ses lèvres à chaque fois qu'il touchait l'eau. Ses mains avaient pris une charmante couleur violette, parsemées de tâches vertes et douloureuses là où les plantes l'avait mordu. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps, et n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : dormir. Mais il savait qu'il ne le pourrait pas avant… Avant combien de temps ? Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, mais il ne voulait pas regarder sa montre, sachant que Rogue était à l'affût du moindre signe de faiblesse de sa part. De toute façon, ce dernier voyait très bien l'état dans lequel son élève se trouvait : affaibli, fatigué, il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes et ses mains à moitié détruites par le traitement qu'elles avaient subies n'étaient plus en état de tenir quelque chose de trop grand pour tenir dans le creux de la main. Pendant qu'Harry finissait la seule tâche que Rogue lui donnait quotidiennement, nettoyer tout le sol du bureau, le professeur l'interpella :

« Potter, venez ici ! »

Le Gryffondor se releva, posa la serpillière qu'il s'efforçait de tenir malgré l'état de ses mains, et s'approcha de Rogue. Devant lui, deux fioles étaient posées sur son bureau : l'une, d'une couleur lilas, était une potion cicatrisante étudiée en cours, et reconnue par le ministère. L'autre était verte, et Harry reconnu le prototype qu'il concoctait.

« Tendez votre main ! »

Harry obéit en tendant sa main droite. Rogue lui prit le poignet et, de sa main libre, déboucha la fiole contenant la potion lilas. Il en versa quelques gouttes sur l'une des morsures de plantes, et Harry sentit aussitôt la douleur s'apaiser. Puis il la reboucha, prit l'autre fiole, dont il versa également quelques gouttes sur une autre blessure. Il ressentit cette fois une violente brûlure qui le fit hurler de douleur. Par réflexe, il arracha sa main de l'étreinte de Rogue, tenant sa main douloureuse contre lui. La douleur était insupportable, intenable. Il continuait à gémir de douleur en serrant sa main contre lui, n'osant même pas la regarder. Même sa cicatrice n'avait pas été aussi douloureuse quand Voldemort l'avait touché, dans le cimetière. Rogue contourna son bureau, saisit fermement le poignet de Harry et l'obligea à tendre sa main à nouveau. La morsure sur laquelle il avait versé la potion verte avait à présent l'aspect d'une grande croûte violette foncé. Il l'observa un moment, puis tira sa baguette et effleura la croûte en murmurant une formule. La douleur s'atténua un tout petit peu, mais sa main ne changea pas d'aspect. Il le lâcha doucement, puis murmura :

« Vous pouvez partir, Potter. Je vous attends demain, même heure que d'habitude. »

Il s'apprêtait à sortir du cachot, lorsque Rogue le reprit :

« Un instant !

Oui, monsieur ?

Potter, je ne veux pas que vous fassiez quoi que ce soit à votre main. Je ne veux pas que vous demandiez à Mme Pomfresh, ni à qui que ce soit d'autre, de faire quelque chose, ni, bien entendu, que vous tentiez quelque chose par vous-même, est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? Laissez-là dans l'état dans laquelle elle est.

Oui, professeur. »

Il sortit dans le château noir et désert. Il était fatigué, ses yeux le piquaient, et il avait plus que jamais mal à la main. En arrivant dans le hall, il monta les escaliers, mais, alors qu'il arrivait au milieu de ceux-ci, il rata une marche et faillit tomber. Il se raccrocha à la rampe avec sa main blessée, et dut se mordre la lèvre pour retenir un cri de douleur. Il recommença à monter prudemment, et arriva dans la salle commune qu'il pensait trouver déserte. Mais il vit que Ron et Hermione l'attendait, alors qu'il était une heure du matin. Hermione s'exclama :

« Harry ! On se demandait à quelle heure tu… »

D'un geste vif, elle lui attrapa le poignet droit pour mieux voir sa main.

« Harry, c'est quoi ça ?

J'ai passé toute la matinée dehors, sans gants, après je me suis fait mordre par une plante avant de me les faire ébouillanter et que Rogue me verse dessus une potion qu'il voulait tester. »

Ron et Hermione restèrent silencieux un moment, avant que Hermione ne se décide à parler :

« Harry… Tu devrais aller voir Dumbledore… Rogue n'a pas le droit de se servir de toi comme d'un cobaye, ni de t'obliger à rester dehors sans gants, ni cape.

Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il en aurait à faire ? Ca sert à rien, il a dit lui-même que Rogue avait le droit de décider de ma punition… De toute façon, c'est les vacances dès la fin de la semaine prochaine…

Harry, s'il te plait, tu crois _vraiment_ que tu vas pouvoir rester dans cet état pendant une semaine ? T'as rien mangé depuis une éternité, et tu ne dors même pas trois heures par nuit !

De toute façon, que je puisse continuer pendant une semaine, ou pas, ça ne changera pas le fait qu'il faudra bien que je le fasse ! Laissez tomber… »

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent d'un air inquiet, puis la sorcière murmura :

« Comme tu veux… Au fait, je t'ai laissé mes devoirs sur la table pour que tu n'ai qu'à les recopier ! Comme ça, tu auras fini plus vite…

Merci, dit-il avec un élan de gratitude pour Hermione ».

Trois jours plus tard, il se rendit compte qu'Hermione avait eu raison. Il était incapable de tenir à ce rythme là. La croûte de sa main avait viré du violet au bleu, et elle commençait à partir. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne laissait pas la place à une peau nouvellement reformée, mais à une plaie béante qui saignait abondamment. Malgré ce que lui avait dit Rogue, il avait quand même enveloppé sa main d'un mouchoir, à présent ensanglanté. Mais cela n'aurait pas été trop grave s'il n'y avait eu que sa main qui était dans un mauvais état. Il n'arrivait plus à marcher sans trébucher tellement il était fatigué, il bâillait à longueur de journée et ne pouvait même plus garder les yeux ouverts pendant les cours. D'habitude, il était déjà assez maigre, mais cette fois, son apparence avait toutes les raisons d'être nommée squelettique. Il avait sans cesse la tête qui tournait, et ce fut avec l'esprit dans le brouillard qu'il rentra dans le bureau de Rogue. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui, et tendant la main :

« Tendez votre bras, Potter. »

Il tendit son bras droit, et Rogue enleva le mouchoir dans lequel sa main était enveloppée. Aussitôt, un flot de sang coula sur le poignet du Gryffondor. Rogue tira sa baguette et murmura quelque chose. Il arrêta de saigner, mais ne put s'empêcher de hurler de douleur. Il avait l'impression que le sort lui avait planté une multitude d'épingles dans sa main déjà douloureuse.

« Taisez-vous Potter.

Monsieur, ça fait mal votre sort ! fit-il remarquer, le visage crispé de douleur.

Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru remarquer… Je sais encore interpréter les cris de douleur, vous savez… »

Rogue continua à examiner sa main, lui jetant parfois quelques sorts dessus, ou en versant quelques gouttes de potions que Harry ne connaissait pas. Au bout d'environ une demie-heure (Harry commençait à avoir de sérieuses crampes dans le bras) il le lâcha, et lui ordonna de trier les ingrédients contenus dans une caisse posée par terre. Harry effectua tout le travail à genoux à coté de la caisse, ce qui le soulageait, car il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir rester debout très longtemps.

« Potter, donnez-moi la corne de bicorne qui doit se trouver quelque part dans la caisse. »

Il chercha un peu dans la caisse avant de la trouver. Il la prit, mais, lorsqu'il se releva, il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres. Ses jambes n'arrivaient plus à le porter, et, sans le vouloir, il lâcha la corne et tomba à genoux sur le sol. Il se sentait fiévreux, mais avait terriblement froid, alors qu'il ne faisait pas si froid que ça dans le bureau.

« Relevez-vous, Potter ! »

La voix fit sursauter Harry de la même façon que s'il avait reçu un coup de fouet. Il essaya de se relever, mais retomba par terre à peine trois secondes après.

« J'ai dit debout !

Monsieur je peux pas… gémit-il d'une voix faible. J'en peux plus… »

Rogue s'approcha de lui, le prit par l'épaule et le tira violemment pour le remettre debout.

« Alors comme ça, le célèbre Harry Potter n'est pas capable de tenir debout pendant plus d'une heure, hein ? »

Harry ne répondit rien. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds, tout tournait autour de lui, et était plus fatigué que jamais. Il continua de trier des ingrédients, jusqu'à une heure du matin, heure à laquelle Rogue le laissa partir. Il sortit en titubant sous la fatigue, et monta les escaliers. Il arrivait au milieu de ces escaliers lorsque ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes sous la fatigue. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, et il se sentit à peine dévaler les escaliers sur le dos.


	4. Règlements de compte

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Zeste : ** Eh oui, la suite est là plus tôt que prévu, faut dire que j'ai pas mal de temps parce que je suis en vacances moua !

**Miss Rogue : ** Je dirais que les rapports deviendront un peu meilleurs, mais à cause d'évènements indépendants de la volonté de Rogue. Tu en découvriras plus dans le chapitre qui suit. Et non, je ne savais pas que je n'acceptais pas les reviews anonymes, est-ce que tu pourrais me dire comment faire pour les accepter STP ? Merci d'avance !

**Shaynna : **Je te remercie pour tes encouragements, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à avoir des reviews aussi positives (je m'attendais plutôt à « T'es trop une sadique, pourquoi t'es aussi méchante avec Harry ?????????? »). Même si je sais très bien que je suis une sadique, que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas !

**Himeno-san : **Pour Dumby, tu verras sa réaction lors du chapitre qui suit !

**Shina maemi :** Je te remercie beaucoup pour tes encouragements, et pour Rogue, il va, en effet, avoir une raison de faire ça à Harry. Mais je ne garantis pas que ce soit une _bonne_ raison !

Chapitre 4 : Règlements de compte 

Ron et Hermione attendait Harry dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Soudain, Hermione regarda sa montre, et déclara :

« Ron, il est 3h30, d'habitude, à cette heure-là, Harry est quand même déjà rentré…

-Ouais, approuva le rouquin. Tu crois qu'on devrait aller voir s'il ne lui est rien arrivé ?

-Oui, ce serait plus sûr… »

Les deux Gryffondors sortirent de la salle commune, allumèrent leurs baguettes, et se dirigèrent vers les cachots. Mais alors qu'ils arrivaient en haut de l'escalier, ils comprirent pourquoi Harry n'était pas rentré. Il était allongé par terre, au pied de l'escalier, la position dans laquelle il était laissant deviner qu'il était tombé dans les escaliers. Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent vers lui. Ron le prit par les épaules, le retourna sur le dos, et lui enleva ses lunettes cassées. Il murmura :

« Il a vraiment pas l'air bien… Faudrait que tu ailles chercher Mme Pomfresh !

Ce serait mieux si toi tu y allait, répliqua Hermione. On est pas loin du bureau de Rusard, s'il nous voit j'aurais de meilleures chances que toi de lui faire entendre la vérité.

OK ! T'inquiètes pas, je fais vite ! »

Ron partit en courant vers les étages, pendant qu'Hermione essayait vainement de réveiller Harry. L'infirmière arriva quelques minutes après, sur les talons de Ron. Elle s'accroupit auprès de Harry, et murmura :

« _Mobilicorpus ! »_

Le corps du survivant lévita de quelques centimètres, totalement sous le contrôle de la baguette de Mme Pomfresh. Elle l'emmena jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où elle le déposa doucement sur un lit. Après lui avoir jeté plusieurs sorts de diagnostiques, elle murmura :

« Ce n'est rien. Il est fatigué, et a été poussé jusqu'à ses limites. Il a besoin de se reposer… Par contre, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est également cassé la cheville en tombant… Retournez vous coucher, je m'occupe de lui ! »

Ron et Hermione retournèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, où Hermione s'écria :

« Quel sale type ! Epuiser Harry à ce point, c'est vraiment…

Tu devrais parler plus fort, Hermione, y a peut-être encore quelques Gryffondors qui sont pas encore réveillés…

Excuse, reprit-elle, mais c'est vraiment… »

Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le mot qui puisse qualifier ce que Rogue a fait à Harry. Ils montèrent se coucher, et s'endormirent presque aussitôt.

Le lendemain, après les cours, ils montèrent voir Harry à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh était à coté de lui, mais elle n'était pas seule. Dumbledore était aussi là, ainsi qu'un grand chien noir que Ron et Hermione n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaître. Cependant, ils ne posèrent pas de questions devant l'infirmière. Dumbledore leur expliqua :

« Les vacances commencent demain, et comme, en supposant qu'Harry se réveille avant demain, il ne retourna sûrement pas en cours, je préfère qu'il aille se reposer dès maintenant chez son parrain. »

Les Gryffondors acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête et le directeur continua :

« Mais d'abord, nous allons tous faire un tour par mon bureau. Je tiens à vous voir aussi, Mr Weasley et Miss Granger. »

Ils montèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore, où, dès que la porte fut fermée, Sirius reprit sa forme humaine. Il cria presque :

« Dumbledore, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Calmez-vous, Sirius. Harry avait essayé de voler quelque chose dans les réserves personnelles du professeur Rogue. Celui-ci s'en est rendu compte, et l'a mis en retenue pendant un mois, c'est tout.

Personne ne peut être dans un état pareil simplement à cause d'une retenue ! s'écria-t-il. A moins que… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait faire lors de ces retenues ?

Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, et c'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à Mr Weasley et Miss Granger de venir également. »

Dumbledore et Sirius se tournèrent vers eux. Ce fut Hermione qui prit la parole :

« Ce qu'il lui faisait lors de ces retenues, c'est pas le plus important… Rogue lui faisait faire ses retenues avant les cours, de cinq heures du matin, jusqu'à la sonnerie, et il recommençait à cinq heures de l'après-midi. En général, il ne revenait pas avant une heure du matin, et comme il avait des devoirs à faire, ça faisait deux semaines qu'il dormait deux ou trois heures par nuit… C'est ce qui l'a le plus épuisé… Et comme Rogue le gardait tout le temps hors des cours, il n'avait pas non plus le temps de manger… »

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis :

« Dumbledore ? Vous permettez que j'aille dire deux mots à Rogue ?

Pas maintenant, Sirius. Vous lui parlerez lorsque vous serez tous retournés au 12 square Grimmaud. J'ai désactivé la protection anti-transplanage de l'infirmerie pour que je puisse l'emmener là-bas. Sirius, vous vous y rendrez directement à partir d'ici, grâce à un portoloin. Vous deux, vous rentrerez demain, avec le Poudlard Express. Une escorte de l'ordre du phénix vous attendra à King Cross. »

Sirius atterrit sur le plancher du hall de sa maison. Il se crispa en entendant ses chaussures heurter le sol, mais c'était trop tard…

« SOUILLURE DE MON SANG, COMMENT OSE-TU REMETTRE LES PIEDS DANS MA MAISON, IGNOBLE BATARD, DECAMPE TOUT DE SUITE SALE VERMINE HONTE DE LA FAMILLE !!!!!!!!!! »

Le parrain de Harry s'approcha du tableau de sa mère, et, au bout de cinq minutes d'efforts, réussit à refermer les rideaux. Il monta dans la chambre de Harry, où il vit Dumbledore transplaner, sa main refermée sur le poignet du Gryffondor qu'il faisait léviter grâce à sa baguette. Sirius prit doucement son filleul dans ses bras et l'allongea sur son lit. Il fut frappé par le fait qu'il était très léger. Il lui enleva ses chaussures et ses lunettes, puis son regard se posa sur son bras.

« Dumbledore ?

Oui ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il a sur la main ? »

Sirius venait de remarquer la croûte bleue ensanglantée qui couvrait le dos de la main de Harry. Il remarqua également sur sa main de profondes marques de morsures vertes qui avaient visiblement été soignées avec différentes potions.

« Dumbledore ? insista-t-il en remarquant le silence gêné du directeur.

Ron et Hermione m'en ont vaguement parlé… Pendant qu'il aidait le professeur Rogue à préparer certaines plantes, elles l'ont mordues, et comme Rogue testait des potions cicatrisantes pour Mme Pomfresh, il les a testées sur ses blessures…

QUOI ?????????????????? »

Le hurlement de Sirius résonna dans la salle, faisant sursauter le directeur. Le visage de Sirius était effrayant. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs dans la pièce, et il tremblait de fureur. Il reprit plus calmement :

« Et je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas été la faire soigner à l'infirmerie ? Parce que Rogue le lui avait interdit ?

Oui.

Professeur. Peu importe ce que dit Rogue, je m'occuperais de sa main, avec des vraies lotions cicatrisantes reconnues par des médicomages. Et vous pouvez dire à Rogue, que s'il a une remarque à faire à ce sujet, il viendra directement s'adresser à moi. Pendant que vous y êtes, dîtes-lui que je veux le voir ici le plus tôt possible.

Je lui dirais, Sirius. Croyez-moi, je savais qu'il le gardait également en retenue le matin, mais je n'imaginais même pas qu'il le faisait travailler aussi longtemps le soir. Et je peux vous assurer que si j'avais sut qu'il l'utilisait comme cobaye, je n'aurais pas laissé faire ça.

Il serait peut-être temps que vous appreniez à vous tenir au courant de ce qui se passe dans votre école…

Je parlerais également au professeur Rogue, soyez-en certain, assura Dumbledore.

Oui… répondit Sirius. En supposant qu'il soit encore en état de venir vous voir après que je me sois entretenu avec lui… »

Harry trembla légèrement. Il garda les yeux fermés pendant un assez long moment, sans se soucier de l'endroit où il était, de ce qu'il faisait là, sans se soucier de rien. Puis il réalisa qu'il était allongé dans un lit. Mais pourquoi était-il ici, alors qu'il passait toutes ses nuits dans le bureau de Rogue ? Rogue… Il était sûrement en retard à au moins une de ses retenues, mais au point où il en était, il en avait sûrement raté plusieurs, alors se dépêcher de se lever ne servait à rien. Se lever ? Oui, mais le problème, c'est qu'il ne se souvenait pas de s'être couché. Il était sorti de sa retenue, avait commencé à monter les escaliers… Mais après… Après, il ne se souvenait de rien. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux, et vit qu'il était dans une chambre aux murs marrons et vierges. Il connaissait cet endroit… Mais ce n'était pas possible, comment pouvait-il se trouver ici ?

« Tiens ? Tu es réveillé, Harry ? »

Il se tourna vers la voix de Sirius, qu'il vit vaguement rentrer dans la chambre. Il murmura :

« Sirius ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Les retenues de Rogue t'ont épuisé et tu t'es évanoui. Comme il ne restait qu'un seul jour avant les vacances, Dumbledore a préféré t'amener directement ici, expliqua son parrain d'une voix calme. Comment tu te sens ?

Ca va… Mais j'ai mal à la tête…

Ca c'est normal, tu n'as presque pas dormi pendant quinze jours, tu as besoin de te reposer, répondit Sirius, qui avait posé une main sur son épaule. Ta main te fait encore mal ?

Euh… Non. »

Il baissa les yeux sur sa main droite, et vit que tout le dos de sa main, de son poignet jusqu'aux phalanges de ses doigts, était entouré par des bandages. Il pâlit légèrement en pensant à ce que Rogue lui avait dit. Sirius parut lire dans ses pensées :

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que Rogue t'avait dit de ne pas y toucher, mais il n'a pas le droit de se servir de toi comme cobaye. Il doit passer ici d'un moment à l'autre, je m'arrangerais personnellement avec lui sur ce sujet là. »

Harry acquiesça un hochement de tête, avant de mettre une main devant sa bouche et de bâiller longuement. Sirius sourit :

« Allez, maintenant tu ferais bien de dormir, tu as besoin de sommeil. »

Le Gryffondor se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, et ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait profondément. Quelqu'un frappa tout doucement à la porte, et Remus entra. En voyant que Harry dormait, il chuchota :

« Sirius, Rogue t'attend dans la cuisine.

J'arrive. »

Sirius se tourna vers Harry, remonta bien sa couverture jusqu'à son cou et vérifia le bandage de sa main, avant de descendre. Il entra dans la cuisine, où Rogue était assis sur une chaise. En voyant le parrain de Harry rentrer, il se leva et demanda :

« Alors, de quoi tu voulais me parler, Black ? Fais vite, s'il te plait, contrairement à toi, j'ai autre chose à faire de mes journées que de rester enfermé dans une maison.

Ne t'inquiète pas, grogna Sirius, je vais faire très vite. Je voulais te parler de Harry, et de ce que tu lui as fait !

Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à dire là-dessus. Je suis son professeur, j'ai le droit de lui donner des retenues. Et ne vas pas me dire qu'il ne méritait pas cette retenue !

Je n'ai pas dit ça. Harry a peut-être fait une connerie en essayant de te piquer quelque chose, mais il y a une différence entre une retenue, et de l'exploitation 24h/24 ! NON SEULEMENT T'AS FAILLI LE TUER D'EPUISEMENT MAIS JE PENSE QUE TU DEVRAIS SAVOIR QUE LES EXPERIENCES SUR MINEURS, ET ENCORE PLUS QUAND CE SONT TES ELEVES, SONT INTERDITES ! IMAGINE QUE L'UNE DE TES EXPERIENCES AIT MAL TOURNEE, IL AURAIT PUT PERDRE L'USAGE DE SA MAIN A CAUSE DE TES CONNERIES ! »

Rogue n'avait pas pâlit, ni même sourciller, en entendant Sirius hurler. Il l'avait écouté jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête de hurler, puis, lorsqu'il fut certain que Sirius avait finit, il répondit :

« Ecoute-moi bien, Black. Premièrement, je pense que tu devrais savoir que je ne suis pas suffisamment borné pour tester des potions sur lui sans savoir ce que je fais. J'avais déjà fait des tests théoriques avant, et si jamais quelque chose tournait mal, j'avais de quoi le soigner. Ensuite, comme tu es son parrain, je pense que tu as quand même dut remarquer que Potter est tout aussi arrogant et débile que son père NON LAISSE-MOI FINIR JUSQU'A LA FIN ! dit-il en voyant Sirius plonger la main dans sa poche. Puisque ce cher Cornedrue et toi étiez des spécialistes des retenues, tu dois savoir qu'une simple heure à la fin d'une journée n'est pas le genre de punitions qui réussirait à faire entrer quelque chose dans la tête de ton filleul. J'ai fait ça car je sais que c'est l'une des seules choses qui pourrait lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle, en lui apprenant au passage quelques notions d'obéissance et de soumission.

ALORS POUR TOI, LES RETENUES ONT POUR BUT DE BRISER MENTALEMENT TOUS LES ELEVES D'UNE ECOLE ?

Ne vas pas me dire que Potter n'a pas besoin que quelqu'un lui apprenne à se tenir à carreau ?

MEME S'IL LUI ARRIVE DE VIOLER LE REGLEMENT, CE N'EST PAS UNE RAISON POUR LE TORTURER EN L'EMPECHANT DE MANGER ET DE DORMIR ! AU CAS OU TU NE T'EN SERAIS PAS RENDU COMPTE, IL A 15 ANS, ET POUR L'INSTANT IL PESE 35 KILOS !

Je le laissais libre sur le temps du midi, le fait qu'il faisait ses devoirs pendant ce temps là n'est absolument pas une décision de ma part ! rétorqua Rogue.

TU LE GARDAIS JUSQU'A UNE HEURE DU MATIN, COMMENT VOULAIS-TU QU'IL VEUILLE FAIRE SES DEVOIRS EN RENTRANT DE TES RETENUES ? ET AU CAS OU TU NE SERAIS PAS ENCORE AU COURANT, JE TE SIGNALE QU'AU DEPART, ON EST CENSES MANGER TROIS FOIS PAR JOUR ! »

Sirius s'approcha de Rogue et pointa sa baguette sur lui :

« Alors écoute-moi bien, parce que je ne me répèterais pas deux fois. A la fin des vacances, je vais donner à Harry _tous_ les moyens de me contacter, à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Si _jamais_ j'apprends que tu l'utilises encore comme cobaye, ou que tu le gardes jusqu'à des heures impossibles, _tu es prévenu_ que tu auras personnellement affaire à moi, est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Tu peux donner à Potter tous les moyens que tu veux pour te contacter, il n'empêche qu'en temps que professeur, j'ai le droit de lui donner des retenues, et de lui faire faire ce que je veux durant ces retenues, rétorqua Rogue avec un rictus.

Cette fois, tu t'es suffisamment amusé, Servilus. C'est vrai que tu as le droit de lui donner des retenues, mais maintenant réponds-moi franchement : est-ce que tu es _sûr_ qu'un autre élève aurait reçu la même punition que lui ? »

Rogue ne répondit rien, et Sirius reprit :

« C'est bien de que je me disais. Fais attention à ce que je dis, Servilus, même s'il lui ressemble beaucoup, Harry _n'est pas_ son père ! Ce n'est pas James, et tu n'as pas le droit de le faire souffrir uniquement parce que tu as toujours une vengeance à prendre sur James, est-ce que c'est clair ? »

A nouveau, Rogue resta silencieux. Ce ne fut qu'un long moment après qu'il répondit :

« Black, que tu le veuilles ou non, Potter n'est qu'un petit crétin qui mérite une leçon. Et comme tout le monde à Poudlard semble être aux pieds du géniallissime Survivant, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse redescendre sur terre, dans son propre intérêt, tu ne crois pas ? Maintenant, étant donné que, contrairement aux lâches dans ton genre, je suis censé risquer ma vie dehors pour que ta précieuse cachette ne soit pas découverte, je dois y aller.

Une dernière chose ! rappela Sirius.

Oui ?

Je t'interdis de l'insulter, ou d'insulter son père devant lui, c'est clair ? »

Rogue répondit par un rictus qui en disait long, avant de sortir du quartier général.

Voili voilou ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et je vous donne rendez-vous très bientôt pour la suite ! N'oubliez pas le p'tit bouton violet à gauche de l'écran !


	5. Vacances au 12, square Grimmaurd

Note de l'auteur : Oui ! Je sais, je suis en retard, mais j'étais pas inspirée ! Je suis désolée, je vais essayer de m'arranger pour que la suite arrive plus vite !

**Shaynna** : Merci, j'ai moi-même toujours adoré la relation entre Sirius et Harry, donc j'avais envie de l'inclure dans l'histoire… Et oui, Rogue ne connaît pas forcément Harry, puisqu'il part sur les préjugés laissés par James !

**Zaika** : Merci beaucoup, la suite est là !

**Octo **: Oui, je sais que je suis une sadique ! Je suis née comme ça, et on ne se refait pas, c'est pas de ma faute, quoi…

**Zeste :** Tu vas bien voir ce qui va se passer après les vacances lol ! Et non, je ne pense pas que Sirius lui-même fasse une différence entre Harry et James…

Chapitre 5 : Vacances au 12 square Grimmaurd 

Harry passa encore trois jours à passer la plupart de son temps à dormir. Quiconque le verrait ne pourrait pas nier le fait qu'il en ai besoin. Il était encore très pâle, et seul Remus Lupin arrivait à avoir des cernes aussi grandes que les siennes. Et surtout, il était brûlant de fièvre, avait constamment mal à la tête, et, même blotti sous sa couette épaisse, il tremblait de froid. Le lundi matin, quatre jours après son arrivée au square Grimmaurd, il voyait le soleil pointé derrière ses volets fermés, mais se sentait trop faible pour se lever. Comme d'habitude depuis trois jours. Il vit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir doucement, et Sirius rentrer. Celui-ci s'assit sur le bord de son lit, et lui demanda :

« Comment tu te sens ?

Pas très bien, répondit Harry. »

Sirius soupira, et lui tendit un verre remplit d'une potion bleue foncée.

« Tiens, bois ça, ça devrait te faire du bien. »

Harry but la potion qui avait un goût légèrement citronné, et sentit aussitôt son mal de tête disparaître. Puis Sirius reprit :

« Dis-moi… Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelles potions Rogue t'a versé sur la main ?

-Y en avait une verte fluo qui brûlait quand ça m'a touché… Les autres je m'en souviens pas. Pourquoi ?

-Maugrey et Dumbledore pensent que l'une de ces potions a peut-être eu des effets indésirables, et t'as communiqué une sorte de virus responsable de l'état dans lequel tu es. On a demandé à Rogue, mais il a dit qu'il avait fait des tests pour être sûr que ses potions n'étaient pas dangereuses. Mais personnellement, j'ai du mal à le croire… Je pense surtout que tu as attrapé ça en restant dehors toute la matinée sans porter de cape. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un vague sourire. Sirius lui caressa les cheveux, et lui dit :

« Allez, maintenant repose-toi. »

Il ressortit de la chambre d'Harry, qui se rendormit à peine dix minutes plus tard.

Deux jours après, il était à peu près rétabli. Il pensait savoir pourquoi il avait récupéré aussi vite : déjà, les potions que Sirius lui donnait lui faisait beaucoup d'effet, mais en plus, il avait été habitué pendant 11 ans à quand même être debout et faire les corvées que lui donnait son oncle, même s'il était malade. Il n'avait jamais été habitué à se reposer, ni à recevoir des médicaments, ceux-ci faisant par conséquent immédiatement de l'effet. Le mercredi matin, alors qu'il buvait une tasse de chocolat chaud fumante dans la cuisine, il vit un hibou arriver et se poser devant Sirius, qui se trouvait à coté de Harry. Celui-ci détacha la lettre de la patte du hibou, et la lut rapidement. Il annonça avec un sourire :

« Dumbledore a dit deux mots à Rogue à propos de tes retenues. Il dit qu'à partir de la rentrée, tu continueras quand même à travailler à partir de cinq heures, mais qu'il n'aura plus le droit de te garder après dix heures du soir, et sera obligé de te laisser le temps d'aller manger.

« -Magnifique ! sourit Harry entre deux gorgées de chocolat. Au moins, je pourrais dormir… »

« -De toute façon, Rogue n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, même si tu as essayé de lui voler un ingrédient. Au fait, pourquoi tu avais besoin de ça ? »

« -En cours de potions, je m'étais trompé dans la composition, et Rogue m'avait donné en devoir de la corriger pour qu'elle soit impeccable au prochain cours. Mais à part avec une pierre de lune en poudre, c'était impossible de la reprendre. »

« -C'était quoi, comme potion ? demanda Sirius. »

« -Un filtre de paix. J'étais rendu à la quatrième étape, j'avais fait une erreur dans la troisième, et la pierre de lune permet de la ramener au début de la deuxième étape, donc j'aurais put la corriger. Et puis, je pensais que, si je ramenais une potion ratée, il enlèverait des points à Gryffondor, alors que si j'essayais de lui prendre la pierre de lune, je serais le seul à en subir les conséquences… expliqua-t-il sur un ton d'excuse. »

Sirius lui caressa les cheveux et répondit :

« -T'es bien le fils de ton père. Quoi que, James a sûrement fait perdre plus de points à sa maison que tous les autres Gryffondors réunis ! Bon, j'admets que je l'aidais un peu à battre ce record… »

Harry rigola, pendant que son parrain reprenait :

« -Au fait, en parlant de ça… »

« -Oui ? »

Sirius tira de sa poche une longue cape très légère, presque transparente. La cape d'invisibilité de Harry.

« -Rogue me l'a rendue il y a quelques jours. Il faut dire que je ne lui ai pas forcément laissé le choix. »

Il la tendit à son filleul, qui la prit et le remercia. Puis Sirius lui dit :

« -Fais voir ta main, s'il te plait… »

Harry lui montra sa main encore entourée par des bandages. Sirius lui prit le poignet, et lui retira doucement les bandes ensanglantées. Sa main avait arrêté de saigner, et sa peau commençait à se reformer aux rares endroits où la croûte bleue avait commencé à partir.

« -Ca te fait mal ? demanda-t-il. »

« Plus trop, non… Enfin, un peu quand je bouge la main, mais sinon, non. »

« -OK. Je vais te mettre un peu de crème cicatrisante, et te remettre d'autres bandages. »

Une fois que Sirius eut fini de bander la main de Harry, celui-ci remarqua que Sirius avait l'air pensif. Il fixait sa main, tout en ayant les yeux dans le vide, comme s'il réfléchissait.

« -Sirius ? »

« -Excuse-moi, Harry. J'étais en train de me demander pourquoi il t'aurait fait ça… »

« -C'est Rogue, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. »

Mais Sirius fronçait les sourcils, comme s'il pensait à une autre chose, comme s'il savait quelque chose que Harry ignorait.

« -Sirius ? »

Sirius secoua la tête, et dit :

« -Oui, désolé. Je réfléchissais à quelque chose… »

Les vacances passèrent bien trop vite au goût de Harry, bien que maintenant, il était sûr de pouvoir parler quand il voudrait à son parrain. Celui-ci lui avait offert pour Noël un minuscule miroir carré. Il lui avait expliqué que c'était un miroir à double-sens. Il suffisait à Harry de dire le nom de son parrain devant le miroir pour que Sirius puisse lui parler dans le sien. Le matin, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir prendre le magicobus qui les ramèneraient à Poudlard, Sirius prit Harry à part, et lui dit :

« -Tu vas bien m'écouter, Harry. Je sais que ça ne vas pas te plaire, mais s'il te plait, tiens-toi à carreau avec Rogue, d'accord ? Tu sais ce qu'il est capable de faire, et je ne tiens pas à ce que tu le provoques, tu comprends ? »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et Sirius reprit :

« -S'il recommence à tester des potions sur toi, ou à t'obliger à manipuler des potions ou des plantes dangereuses sans gants, dis-le moi, et je m'arrangerais avec lui. Tu sais comment me contacter. »

« - D'accord, répondit Harry. »

Sirius le serra contre lui et murmura :

« -Fais attention à toi. »

« -Sirius ? »

« -Oui ? »

« Tu sais pourquoi il m'a fait ça sur la main ? demanda Harry, qui avait envie de lui poser la question depuis longtemps. »

Sirius resta silencieux un moment, avant de répondre :

« -J'ai bien une idée qui m'est passée par la tête… Mais c'est totalement débile, et en rapport avec un événement datant d'il y a plus de trente ans… »

Mme Weasley les appela :

« -Harry ! Le magicobus arrive ! »

Après avoir dit au revoir à Sirius, il monta dans le bus, qui le ramena avec Ron et Hermione à Poudlard.

Et voilà, n'oubliez pas les reviews !


	6. 30 ans plus tard

**Vendetta :** Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite !

**Zeste : **Merci pour ta review, normalement c'est bon, ma fic accepte les reviews anonymes ! Merci beaucoup !

**Flore Jade** : Le problème des reviews anonymes est réglé, comme je l'ai dit pour zeste !

**Shaynna :** Eh ouais ! Moi aussi j'adore trop la relation entre Harry et Sirius, et je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de faire un p'tit chapitre sur cette relation !

**Message pour tout le monde, à lire avant le chapitre si-dessous :**

Ce chapitre vous semblera sans doute bizarre, ou plutôt hors sujet avec l'histoire. Rassurez-vous, je ne me suis pas trompée de document à enregistrer, j'ai bien posté le bon chapitre au bon moment dans la bonne fic, mais vous ne comprendrez qu'à la fin ce que ceci vient faire là-dedans. Enfin, voyez par vous-mêmes ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6 : 30 ans plus tard… 

Rogue sortit de la grande salle, seul, comme d'habitude. D'un pas nonchalant, les yeux fixés sur le sol, il se dirigea vers les cachots. Soudain, il entendit des voix s'approcher de lui. Les reconnaissant aussitôt, il se faufila avec une habilité de serpent derrière une armure, quelques secondes avant de voir Potter arriver avec toute sa bande. Enfin, pas forcément sa bande. Les trois idiots qui lui servaient d'amis continuaient à faire la grasse matinée, mais il n'était pas seul pour autant. Il y avait toujours la vingtaine de filles qui le suivait en gloussant dans l'espoir d'obtenir un autographe de cet imbécile. Rogue esquissa un rictus. Potter pouvait bien être considéré comme le mec le plus cool, le plus doué du collège, et le meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard, il n'avait quand même pas de chance. Toutes les filles du collège lui courraient après. Pourtant, la seule qui le haïssait était la seule qui l'attirait. Et malgré toutes les insultes et reproches qu'elle lui lançait, il ne cessait pas de renouveler ses tentatives foireuses pour la charmer. Il ne se rendait même pas compte que c'était un combat perdu d'avance. Comme si une fille jolie, intelligente, attirante et sensible telle que Lily Evans avait une chance d'être attirée un jour par ce bâtard de Potter. En temps normal, Rogue n'aimait pas attaquer les gens par derrière, mais il allait quand même faire un exception pour le Grand James Potter. C'était une occasion rêvée, celle qui n'arrive qu'une seule fois dans une vie : Potter, sans méfiance, sans Sirius Black pour couvrir ses arrières, mais entourée d'une vingtaine de filles devant lesquelles il va dans quelques secondes perdre tout son honneur. Rogue tira sa baguette :

-Expelliarmus !

James ne vit pas le coup venir. Sa baguette sauta de sa poche et atterrit directement dans la main de Rogue. James se retourna dans les yeux quelque chose qui semblait être un mélange de surprise et de vulnérabilité. Mais cette lueur disparut, remplacée par des éclairs de haine, lorsqu'il vit Rogue, une baguette dans chaque main.

-Alors ? Serait-ce possible que le grand James Potter ne soit en fait absolument rien sans Black pour couvrir ses arrières ?

-Vas te faire foutre, Rogue ! grogna James en le fusillant du regard.

-Poli, Potter, dit Rogue en pointant sa baguette sur le cou du Gryffondor, qui pâlit légèrement. Je suppose que tu n'aimerais pas voir ton honneur s'envoler en fumée devant ta foule d'admiratrice, hein ? _Everte Statim !_

Le sort jaillit de la baguette de Rogue et frappa le Gryffondor qui fit un vol plané avant de heurter un mur de plein fouet. Ses lunettes se brisèrent sur le coup, et quand James se releva, il avait de profondes entailles dans le visage, sûrement à cause des éclats de verre. Rogue s'approcha de lui, et murmura d'une voix qui fit frissonner la foule de filles :

-Alors, dis-moi, Potter. Ca fait quoi, de te retrouver seul, au milieu d'une foule d'élèves qui ne demandent qu'à te voir subir l'une des pires humiliations de ta vie ?

James leva les yeux et se rendit compte que ce n'était plus une vingtaine d'admiratrices qui étaient autour de lui, mais au moins une centaine d'élèves sortis de la Grande Salle pour voir ce qui se passait. Sans ses lunettes, il ne distinguait pas forcément les visages des élèves, mais devinait les badges verts et argents sur les robes de la plupart d'entre eux. Un sentiment qu'il n'aimait pas du tout le pris de panique : la vulnérabilité. Il était plaqué contre un mur, sans sa baguette. Ses lunettes étaient cassées, et sans elles, il voyait trop flou pour tenter de s'enfuir, et les seules personnes qui pourraient l'aider étaient encore en train de dormir. Cette fois, il ne voyait vraiment aucune échappatoire.

-Tu te crois malin, Servilus ? Jusqu'à maintenant, tout ce que tu nous a montrés, c'est des cheveux gras et des attaques par derrière… Tu es vraiment capable de faire autre chose ?

-Et toi, tout ce que tu as montré, ce n'est pas des attaques par derrière, mais des attaques à 4 contre 1, tu te crois peut-être mieux ?

-Je vaux dix fois mieux que toi ! cracha James.

-Plus pour longtemps !

Il pointa sa baguette sur James. Un éclair jaune éblouit le hall où ils se trouvaient, puis, lorsqu'il s'estompa, des hurlements de rire parcoururent le cercle. James volait à quelques centimètres du sol, la tête en bas, sa robe retombant sur sa tête dévoilant des jambes pâles et maigres et un caleçon noir. Rogue esquissa un rictus de satisfaction et d'amusement. Enfin. Il pouvait enfin se venger de ce que tout ce crétin lui a fait jusqu'à maintenant.

-Alors, tu veux que je te montre ce qu'on peux faire, avec deux baguettes ?

Il agita sa baguette, et James se mit à tournoyer dans les airs, toujours la tête en bas, comme une toupie infernale, tandis que les éclats de rire reprenaient de plus belle. Puis Rogue leva sa baguette, et James s'étala par terre. Il se releva, mais tituba et retomba à genoux devant le Serpentard qui éclata de rire. Il avait trop le tournis pour tenir debout.

-Tu me sembles un peu pâle, Potter… remarqua Rogue. Tu veux que je t'aides à prendre des couleurs ? _Furonculus !_

James étouffa un gémissement en sentant d'énormes furoncles apparaître sur l'ensemble de son visage. Les furoncles virèrent soudainement à une belle couleur violette, avant de prendre une couleur rose fluo, puis vert tout aussi flashant. Les Serpentards étaient écroulés de rire autour de lui, et James n'avait plus qu'une envie : disparaître. Que tout se termine. Il leva les yeux vers Rogue qui s'approchait de lui.

-_Petrificus Totalus !_

James s'attendit à être figé comme une planche, mais la voix venait de derrière lui. Le rayon passa au-dessus de sa tête et frappa Rogue, qui tomba sur le sol, incapable de bouger. Tous les spectateurs se dispersèrent dans différentes directions, pendant que James entendait quelqu'un courir vers lui.

-_Finite !_

Ses furoncles disparurent aussitôt, et il sentit deux personnes le prendre par les épaules et le forcer à se relever. Il tituba légèrement, mais réussit à tenir debout, pendant qu'un Gryffondor s'approchait de Rogue. Le garçon s'accroupit, prit la baguette de James de ses mains, et le libéra du sortilège. Pointant sa baguette sur lui, il grogna :

-Fout le camp, Servilus !

Rogue partit aussitôt vers les cachots, et le Gryffondor se retourna vers James. Celui-ci était encore très pâle, et gardait les yeux fixés au sol. Il ne méritait pas de lui parler. Il se sentait trop sale, trop incapable. Il aurait dut savoir se défendre.

-Cornedrue ?

James sursauta en entendant son surnom. Sans le vouloir, il leva les yeux vers Sirius, qui lui rendit ses lunettes après les avoir réparées d'un coup de baguette.

-Tu vas bien ?

Il acquiesça d'un vague hochement de tête, avant de murmurer :

-Je suis désolé. J'aurais pas dut le laisser m'avoir comme ça.

-James, il t'as prit par derrière ! protesta Remus, qui le soutenait avec Peter. Tu ne pouvais rien faire !

James resta silencieux un instant, avant d'affirmer avec détermination :

-Il me le paiera.

-Ravi de retrouver le James que je connais ! déclara Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Le priver de la seule chose dont ce crétin peut encore se vanter.

-C'est à dire ? demanda Peter.

-Son don pour les potions.

James ne dit rien de plus.

Les maraudeurs rentrèrent en cours de potions, au moment où le professeur Slughorn commençait son cours. Ils s'assirent, et le professeur déclara :

-Vous allez continuer vos potions d'identification. Les ingrédients sont dans l'armoire, et, si elles sont correctement réalisées, alors il suffira de mélanger une goutte de votre potion à n'importe quelle solution, et vous saurez de quoi il s'agit. Faites attention, cette potion est très corrosive, prenez garde à ne pas la faire rentrer en contact avec votre peau !

Ils se levèrent pour aller chercher leurs affaires dans l'armoire. En passant devant le chaudron de Rogue, James agita négligemment sa baguette, et un minuscule rayon jaune en sortit pour frapper le chaudron de Rogue. Il alla chercher ses affaires, puis revint à sa place. Mais il ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il faisait, ses yeux étant fixés sur Rogue. Soudain, un léger sifflement se fit entendre. Slughorn leva la tête, et cria :

-Monsieur Rogue, écartez-vous de votre chaudron !

Mais c'était trop tard. Un trou de trente centimètres de diamètre apparut dans le chaudron de Rogue, qui reçut la moitié de la potion sur le bras gauche. Il enleva son bras en hurlant de douleur, mais, comme l'avait dit Slughorn, la potion était très corrosive, et le bras de Rogue, presque entièrement brûlé. Il sortit du cachot en courant pour aller à l'infirmerie, pendant que Slughorn faisait disparaître sa potion avec un _evanesco_.

Quand ils sortirent du cachot, ils aperçurent Rogue, dans l'infirmerie. Il avait le bras gauche en écharpe, et Mme Pomfresh lui dit :

-Ca devrais te faire moins mal dans quelques heures… Mais je ne pense pas que tu pourras à nouveau bouger ton bras. Ca entraînerait beaucoup de complication, ne serait-ce que pour les potions, utiliser ses deux mains en même temps est très souvent nécessaire pour la plupart des solutions… Enfin, tu peux sortir.

Rogue se leva de sa chaise et sortit de l'infirmerie. Il vit immédiatement James et fondit sur lui.

-Je sais que c'est toi qui a fait ça, Potter. Mes chaudrons ne fuient jamais.

-Que veux-tu, Servilus, répondit James en haussant les épaules. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais laisser passer ce que tu m'as fait sans rien dire ou faire ?

-Tu me le paieras, Potter, grogna Rogue.

-J'attends de voir ça ! répondit-il avec un sourire arrogant.

-Tu verras, assura le Serpentard.

Une brume noire tomba sur le couloir. En trois secondes, tout le décor autour d'eux devint obscur. Rogue soupira, et s'élança vers le plafond. Il se sentit tomber en chute libre, avant de retomber dans son bureau, devant la pensine qu'il venait de quitter. Il alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau, et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son bras gauche qui semblait pétrifié. Son poignet et sa main étaient les seuls membres qu'il pouvait encore bouger, mais ça lui suffisait pour préparer des potions. Il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il ordonna d'entrer, et la porte s'ouvrit sur un adolescent de quinze ans, aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés, avec de grands yeux verts, des lunettes, et un large bandage autour de la main. Il murmura imperceptiblement :

-Je te l'avais dit, Potter. Je t'avais dit que je me vengerais.

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que j'ai réussi à répondre au « pourquoi » de l'histoire ! A très bientôt pour ce qui a de fortes chances d'être le dernier chapitre, et n'oubliez pas les reviews !


	7. Je ne suis pas mon père !

NOTE POUR **PISTACHE123** : J'ai bien reçu tes reviews, cependant tu dois savoir que le site est équipé d'un filtre, qui empêche les adresse e-mail et internet d'être envoyées par reviews. Là où, je pense, tu écris des adresses, je ne vois rien d'autre qu'un espace. La prochaine fois que tu me l'envoies, mets des espaces dans l'adresse (exemple : pistache123 hotmail . fr) comme ça le filtre ne la bloquera pas et je pourrais les lire et te répondre ;)

Réponses aux reviews :

VENDETTA : Tu crois vraiment que Rogue est du style à tout régler par une conversation avec le fils de son ennemi ? Tu vas voir comment il va « tout régler » dans ce chapitre !

NEPHERIA : Merci.

SHAYNNA : Et ouais, Rogue n'est pas le genre de personnes à laisser tomber une vengeance qu'il doit toujours prendre !

OCTO : Et non, ce n'est pas Harry qui lui a fait ça, mais même remarque que pour Shaynna ! Il a une vengeance à prendre !

ZESTE : Tu vas bien voir, jusqu'à quel point vas aller ce manège…^^

VEUVE_NOIRE13 : Comme le dit Dumbledore à Ton Elvis Jedusor dans le 6e tome, le vol n'est pas toléré à Poudlard ! Dumbledore n'est pas du tout indulgent avec ça, et il a donné carte blanche à Rogue, qui en a profité. Mais comme dit Sirius, il faudrait peut-être qu'il se tienne au courant de ce qui se passe dans son école ! Et oui, j'ai pas trop réfléchi en mettant « 30 ans plus tard »…

Note de l'auteur : Oui, je sais, j'ai un retard phénoménal ! Mais il faut dire qu'entre les vacances, les maths qu'il faut bosser (Vive les parents !), et les parties de Pinball (et ouais ! J. a son démineur (+ d'infos sur son site personnel), et ben moi, j'ai mon Pinball, na !), je n'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire. Enfin bon, le voilà, le dernier chapitre de cette fic, je vous laisse le déguster ! Bonne lecture !

--------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 7 : **Je ne suis pas mon père !

Rogue regarda Harry rentrer dans le bureau et fermer la porte derrière lui. Il désigna le sol, sur lequel étaient posées plusieurs piles de livres d'environ un mètre de haut.

-Vous allez classer ces livres dans la bibliothèque. Ordre alphabétique. Je veux que vous ayez fini lorsque vous partirez à 10 heures ce soir. Si vous n'avez pas terminé, je n'aurais qu'à vous rajouter une soirée supplémentaire !

Il s'attendait à ce que Harry fasse une remarque devant la montagne de livres à classer, mais il ne dit rien et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où il commença à les ranger. Rogue, assis à son bureau, le regardait avec un rictus satisfait. Il n'avait jamais imaginé ça, même dans ses plus beaux rêves : le fils de James Potter, entièrement à sa merci, soumis au moindre de ses ordres. Si Black ne s'en était pas mêlé, Harry aurait déjà renoncé depuis longtemps à enfreindre le règlement. Mais il devait reconnaître que son parrain avait quand même bien réussi à le remettre sur pieds. Avant les vacances, il avait toujours un teint pâle, presque effrayant, de grandes cernes autour des yeux, et l'air maigre et malade des personnes ayant été privées de nourriture pendant plusieurs jours. Maintenant, même si on voyait dans sa démarche qu'il était fatigué, il réussissait quand même à tenir sur ses jambes, ce qui était loin d'être le cas avant les vacances. Le bandage autour de sa main l'empêchait de saigner lorsqu'une croûte se détachait, mais Sirius l'avait mis de façon à ce qu'il puisse quand même bouger ses doigts – sûrement par peur que son bandage ne le prive d'un match de quidditch. Rogue replongea dans ses corrections, puis, lorsqu'il vit qu'il était huit heures et demie, déclara :

-Potter, vous pouvez aller manger. Je vous attends ici dans un quart d'heure, et je ne vous conseille pas d'être en retard.

Harry déposa le livre qu'il tenait sur la bibliothèque, puis sortit. Il était un peu plus de huit heures cinquante lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Harry rentra et entendit aussitôt ce qu'il s'attendait à entendre :

-Je croyais vous avoir dit de ne pas être en retard. Seriez-vous devenu tellement myope que même vos lunettes ne vous permettent plus de lire l'heure ?

Le Gryffondor ne répondit rien, continuant à fixer Rogue d'un regard noir.

-Où étiez-vous ?

-Le professeur Mc Gonagall a voulu me parler après le dîner, monsieur. Je n'ai pas put venir plus tôt.

Ce qui était entièrement vrai. Elle était venue lui dire que l'un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe de quidditch s'était blessé et que, en temps que capitaine, il devait trouver un remplaçant au plus vite. Rogue esquissa un rictus, et Harry comprit que Rogue avait utilisé la légilimancie pour connaître la raison de son retard.

-Evidemment, le quidditch est beaucoup plus précieux à vos yeux que des retenues, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry resta silencieux, sachant pertinemment que Rogue essayait de le provoquer.

-Vous êtes exactement comme votre père… Toujours à vous préoccuper avant tout de ce qui peut vous donner l'impression d'être important, toujours à vous croire supérieur par rapport à tout le monde… C'est pathétique… Tel père, tel fils, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry se mordit la joue pour ne pas répondre. Il réentendait Sirius lui faire promettre de se tenir à carreau avec Rogue, et, pour qu'il lui fasse jurer cela, il devait avoir ses raisons.

-Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, ordonna-t-il sèchement en désignant la pile de livres.

Le Gryffondor se dirigea aussitôt vers la bibliothèque, où il se dépêcha de ranger les livres restants. A dix heures moins le quart, il finissait de poser le dernier livre. Harry se retourna vers Rogue, qui était plongé dans ses corrections de copie. Il murmura à peine distinctement :

-J'ai fini monsieur.

Le professeur de potions leva la tête vers lui, et regarda sa montre avant de déclarer :

-Oui, je pense que vous avez le temps de nettoyer le sol.

Harry passa donc le balai, puis la serpillière sur le sol crasseux du bureau. Puis, à dix heures, Rogue lui dit de sortir en lui rappelant qu'il voulait le voir à 5 heures le lendemain. Harry retourna rapidement dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, où il monta directement dans son dortoir pour se laisser tomber sur son lit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une photo que Sirius lui avait donnée pendant les vacances d'été. Elle le représentait avec James, qui tenait Harry âgé de six mois dans ses bras. Il prit la photo, et garda les yeux fixés sur son père. Depuis ses onze ans, il avait toujours été rempli de fierté quand on lui disait qu'il ressemblait à son père. Mais là, ce soir, il en avait marre. Marre d'être justement toujours comparé à son père à cause de cette ressemblance, marre que tout le monde le regarde avant tout comme « le fils de James ». Il ferma les yeux. Des images, aussi claires que des photographies, défilèrent dans son esprit. _T'es bien le fils de ton père_, répondit Sirius en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. _Tel père, tel fils, n'est-ce pas Potter ?_ demanda Rogue en le fixant haineusement. _Oh, oui, je vois ce que tu voulais dire Remus, c'est le portrait craché de James_, commentait Tonks lorsque l'ordre était venu le chercher chez les Dursley pendant l'été. Harry donna un coup de poing rageur dans son oreiller. Il en avait ras le bol. Ras le bol de n'être personne, à part « le Survivant » ou « le fils de James et Lily ». Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule :

-Ca va pas, Harry ?

Il reconnut la voix d'Hermione. Le dortoir était interdit aux filles, mais elle avait sûrement préféré y aller elle-même, connaissant le manque de tact de Ron. Elle vit la photo de son père et Sirius avec lui, et comprit aussitôt :

-Rogue en a encore profité pour insulter ton père, c'est ça ?

-Oui, mais y a pas que ça, répondit-il en s'asseyant.

Il lui résuma ce qu'il pensait en quelques phrases, et fut étonné de voir à quel point ça soulageait de parler à quelqu'un. Hermione le laissa parler, sans l'interrompre, jusqu'à la fin avant de dire :

-Tu devrais en parler à Sirius.

-Non, répondit-il sèchement.

En effet, il ne voulait pas lui en parler, pour la simple raison que Sirius était l'une des premières personnes à ne pas faire de différences entre son père et lui.

-Comme tu veux, soupira Hermione. Je te laisse dormir. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue esquissa un rictus, tout en agitant sa baguette. Après avoir réfléchi pendant toutes les vacances, il pensait avoir trouvé le moyen de faire redescendre sur terre le « géniallissime Survivant » . C'était un peu risqué pour son propre honneur devant les élèves, en particulier les Gryffondors, mais il suffirait de faire peur au petit champion de quidditch pour qu'il se taise. Tout était parfait. Il allait à la fois pouvoir lui montrer qui était réellement son père, mais en plus, il avait une chance de le briser totalement. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire : Rogue agita sa baguette, faisant apparaître sur son bureau un tiroir invisible. Il en tira une boîte remplie d'une centaine de fioles contenant chacune une épaisse brume grisâtre. Il les inspecta soigneusement l'une après l'autre, puis son regard s'arrêta sur l'une d'entre elles. Il colla une gommette jaune dessus pour la reconnaître, puis déposa toutes les fioles sur un coin d'une étagère, à coté de sa pensine. Il connaissait James. Il connaissait Harry. Et il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en faire plus : la curiosité naturelle du Survivant arrangerait les derniers détails du plan.

--------------------------------------------------------

La cloche retentit. Harry rangea ses affaires, ferma son sac qu'il jeta sur son épaule avant de se diriger vers les cachots. Il frappa légèrement à la porte du bureau de Rogue, et attendit l'ordre d'entrer pour ouvrir la porte et pénétrer dans la pièce.

-Posez votre sac, Potter, dit Rogue d'un ton froid. Bien, regardez un peu ceci.

Il se leva de son bureau qu'il contourna, pour s'approcher d'une pensine posée sur une table, contre un mur. Il désigna une boîte rouge remplie d'environ une centaine de fioles. Juste au-dessus, des supports de fioles s'alignaient sur les étagères.

-Ce que je vous demande n'est pas très compliqué. Je voudrais juste que vous rangiez ces fioles remplies de certains souvenirs dans ces supports, vous pensez pouvoir me faire ça ?

-Moui, je crois que je survivrais à cette tâche… répondit-il d'un ton provoquant.

-Alors, allez-y. Oh, une dernière chose !

-Oui, monsieur ?

Rogue plongea la main dans la boite et en tira une fiole marquée d'une gommette jaune.

-Potter, ce souvenir est assez… important. Je ne vous conseille pas de faire maladroitement tomber la fiole par terre si vous ne voulez pas subir… mon mécontentement…

-D'accord, monsieur.

Harry commença à ranger les fioles. Il préféra garder la fiole à la gommette dans la boite et la classer en dernier pour être sûr de ne pas la faire tomber. Alors qu'il avait à peine fait un quart de la boite, Rogue déclara :

-Potter, Mme Pomfresh veut me voir pour la vérification d'un certain nombre de potions. J'en ai pour environ une demie-heure. Pendant ce temps-là, vous continuerez à ranger ces fioles. Si j'ai fini avant que je ne sois revenu, vous nettoierez le sol du bureau. Je crois que vous savez où est la serpillière.

-Oui, monsieur.

Rogue sortit du bureau, et Harry se retourna vers la boite. La fiole marquée de la gommette attira son regard. Quel était donc ce souvenir si important pour Rogue ? Il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire ça, mais en même temps, sa curiosité était trop forte. Il savait comment faire pour prendre un souvenir dans une pensine, et le mettre en fiole. Et Rogue a dit qu'il en avait pour une bonne demie-heure… Il prit la fiole, la déboucha, la versa dans la pensine de Rogue avant de plonger dedans. Il se retrouva dans un endroit qu'il connaissait très bien : les tribunes du stade de quidditch. A coté de lui, une bande de Serpentard dont Rogue faisait parti regardaient le stade sans enthousiasme. Soudain, une voix magique s'éleva dans tout le stade :

-Salut Poudlard ! C'est moi, Sirius Black, toujours prêt à vous arbitrer un nouveau match de quidditch ! Aujourd'hui, ce sont les équipes de Gryffondor et Serpentard qui vont s'affronter, et je vois que tout le collège est venu assister à ce match ! Ce qui est d'ailleurs assez inutile, puisque la question « qui va gagner ? » ne se pose même pas…

-BLAAAAAAAAACK !!!!!!!!!! hurla la voix de McGonagall.

-Désolé professeur… Et voici les équipes, avec tout d'abord les Serpentards ! Espérons pour l'intérêt du match qu'ils n'aient pas oublié dans quel sens volent leurs balais !

Les noms des joueurs que prononça Sirius furent étouffés sous les huées des Serpentards et les éclats de rires des autres maisons. Il reprit :

-Et voici maintenant les Gryffondors ! Avec comme poursuiveurs Miranda Slimane, Teddy Tailor, et Katlina Figly, Joy Stones et Franck Hopper comme batteurs, Kévin Kalrane en tant que gardien, et enfin le capitaine et attrapeur de l'équipe James Potter !

Des hurlements de filles retentirent dans le stade quand James traversa le terrain. Harry dut reconnaître qu'il volait à la perfection. Après avoir fait quelques figures aériennes sous les cris stridents de ses admiratrices, il se plaça au centre du terrain en même temps que le reste de l'équipe, et serra la main du capitaine des Serpentards. Puis le match débuta. Harry fut abasourdi par l'équipe des Gryffondors : même s'il devait reconnaître que les Serpentards jouaient à la perfection, ils étaient incapables de garder le souaffle plus de 10 secondes. Les Gryffondors étaient tout simplement excellents. Au bout de dix minutes, le score était déjà de 130 à 0 pour Gryffondor. Pendant ce temps-là, James faisait le tour du terrain, ses yeux noisettes scrutant minutieusement chaque centimètre carré du terrain. Lorsque Gryffondor marquait, il ne manquait pas de faire à nouveau quelques figures sur son balai, en passant une main désinvolte dans ses cheveux déjà suffisamment ébouriffés comme ça. Soudain, il changea de direction, et plongea en direction des poteaux des Serpentards pendant que l'attrapeur adverse fonçait derrière lui. Tout fut fini en trois secondes. James tendit le bras une fraction de seconde avant d'attraper le vif d'or, sur lequel sa main se referma. Des hurlements retentirent dans tout le stade, pendant que James se lançait à nouveau dans une série de figures acrobatiques. A un moment, Harry crut vraiment qu'il allait tomber de son balai, mais son numéro n'était fait uniquement dans le but de faire frissonner la foule en délire. Puis, après avoir fait un tour d'honneur, ils atterrirent, et se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires. Mais, comme c'était un souvenir de Rogue, Harry ne pouvait pas le suivre et était obligé de rester avec celui-ci et sa bande. Les Serpentards sortirent du stade en même temps que James sortait des vestiaires, suivi par une vingtaine de filles. L'une d'elle demanda :

-Je peux avoir un autographe, s'il te plait, Potter ?

James prit la plume et le parchemin qu'elle lui tendait, signa rapidement le papier et le lui rendit. Une autre demanda :

-Comment t'as fait ça, Potter ? Je veux dire… Attraper le vif d'or en tendant le bras qu'au dernier moment…

-J'y peux rien, répondit James en passant une main dans ses cheveux, je suis le meilleur, c'est tout. Faut croire que j'ai ça dans le sang…

-Mais quand même… Je veux dire, même en s'entraînant tous les soirs, personne ne pourrait arriver à une performance comme la tienne…

-Ouais, mais depuis que j'ai piqué ce vif d'or dans le bureau de Mme Bibine, je m'entraîne à chaque minute !

-Tu as volé une vif d'or ? demanda une autre fille admirative.

-C'était pas sans risques ! fit remarquer James d'un ton suffisant. En fait, j'y étais allé il y a un mois, pendant la sortie à Pré-au-lard. Rusard était en train de vérifier les autorisations, donc il n'y avait pas trop de problèmes, puisque j'avais auparavant neutraliser Miss Teigne.

Des cris admiratifs s'élevèrent de la foule, impressionnées que James ait osé défier l'autorité de Rusard en enfermant sa chatte.

-Oh, c'était trois fois rien ! assura-t-il. Après tout, c'est qu'un chat… En clair, j'arrivais près du bureau de Mme Bibine, quand j'ai vu McGonagall arriver. J'ai réussi à me cacher, mais c'était vraiment d'_extrême justesse_, dit-il en accentuant les derniers mots. Un peu plus et je me retrouvais avec une retenue !

Les filles redoublèrent d'excitation devant James, qui signa rapidement quelques parchemins avant qu'une voix n'intervienne :

-Excusez-nous, mesdemoiselles, mais on va vous emprunter votre champion un moment…

Toute la foule se dispersa, déçue, pour laisser Sirius, Remus et Peter devant James.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, les gars ? demanda James.

-Quelqu'un voudrait te parler en particulier…

-Qui ça ?

-Moi ! retentit une voix.

Une fille rousse, avec d'étonnants yeux verts, se précipita vers James, qui se décoiffa un peu plus.

-Evans ! Je suppose que tu veux savoir comment j'ai fait pour attraper ce vif à la dernière seconde ?

-JE PREFERERAIS SAVOIR COMMENT TON BALAI ARRIVE A DECOLLER AVEC UNE TETE AUSSI GROSSE QUE LA TIENNE POTTER ! hurla-t-elle.

Pendant ce temps, Harry remarqua que Rogue était resté seul à observer la scène, laissant les autres Serpentards rentrer au château.

-TU N'ES QU'UN PAUVRE PETIT CRETIN, JE NE COMPRENDS MEME PAS QUE BLACK, LUPIN ET PETTIGROW VEUILLENT ENCORE T'ADRESSER LA PAROLE ! TU FAIS DES FIGURES ACROBATIQUES POUR IMPRESSIONER LA GALERIE, TU TE PAVANES AVEC CE VIF D'OR QUE TU AS ETE VOLE, TU PASSES TON TEMPS A HUMILIER TOUT LE MONDE PARCE QUE CA T'AMUSES, TU N'ES QU'UN SALE CON, JE SAIS PAS COMMENT TU T'ES DEBROUILLE POUR NE PAS ETRE A SERPENTARD ! T'ES EN SIXIEME ANNEE, ET POURTANT TU TE CONDUIS COMME UN GAMIN DE 4 ANS ! ROGUE A EU PARFAITEMENT RAISON DE TE FAIRE REDESCENDRE SUR TERRE L'AUTRE JOUR, J'ESPERAIS QUE CA TE FERAIS DU BIEN, MAIS TOUT CE QUE TU AS TROUVE A FAIRE C'EST LUI RENVERSER UNE POTION CORROSIVE SUR LE BRAS ! LE JOUR OU TES CONNERIES FINIRONT PAR TUER QUELQU'UN, PEUT-ETRE QUE CE JOUR LA, IL TE TOMBERA UN PEU DE PLOMB DANS LA CERVELLE !

Après ça, elle le gifla de toutes ses forces avant de faire demi-tour. James la regarda partir, pendant que Harry restait figé devant la scène qui venait de se passer. Sirius, Lupin, Hagrid… Ils lui avaient tous décrit son père de la même façon… Comme quelqu'un de bien, un prédécesseur des frères Weasley… Mais là… Il avait bien vu la façon dont il se pavanait sur son balai, en prenant plaisir à être suivi par toute une foule de filles. Et si Lily avait raison ? Si James passait la plupart de son temps à humilier ceux dont la tête ne lui revenait pas ? Alors, Harry réalisa que Rogue avait raison… Depuis le début… Son père était bel et bien un crétin arrogant qui se pavanait à longueur de journées. Et, comme l'avait dit Rogue, lui, il était exactement pareil… Il gagnait tous ses matchs de quidditch en attrapant le vif d'or avec facilité, il n'hésitait pas à transgresser le règlement pour faire une ballade nocturne ou attaquer Malefoy dans un couloir, il ne disait rien lorsque des filles venait le voir, uniquement pour pouvoir parler au « Survivant ». Une main se referma sur son poignet, et il se sentit aspiré vers le haut. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva dans le bureau de Rogue, ce dernier se trouvant juste devant lui, l'air visiblement furieux.

-Quand je disais que vous êtes exactement comme lui… Vous voyez de quoi je voulais parler ? Rien que le fait d'avoir pénétré dans ma pensine constitue une violation du règlement. Mais, tout comme votre père, je suppose que vous êtes largement au-dessus du règlement de l'école, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non. Monsieur… Je sais que je lui ressemble physiquement, mais je ne suis pas comme lui ! Je ne suis pas mon père ! protesta-t-il.

-Dans ce cas, prouvez-le, répondit Rogue. Prouvez, non seulement à moi, mais à tout le monde, que vous n'avez rien en commun avec lui, à part votre physique. Donnez-moi la preuve de ce que vous dîtes, puisque vous en êtes si sûr ! Vous pouvez rentrer dans votre salle commune.

Harry reprit son sac et sortit. Une fois dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, il plongea la tête dans son oreiller. Si une partie de lui lui murmurait que son père et lui étaient identiques, une autre, bien plus forte, criait qu'il n'avait rien du personnage arrogant qu'il avait vu dans la pensine de Rogue. _Donnez-moi la preuve de ce que vous dîtes, puisque vous en êtes si sûr !_ D'accord. Peu importe le prix à payer, il ferait tout pour montrer, une fois pour toutes, qu'il était tout le contraire de son père.

------------------------------------------------------

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis. Trois semaines d'interrogation pour tout le château, qui ne se posait plus qu'une seule question : où était passé le Harry Potter qu'ils avaient toujours connu ? Depuis trois semaines, Harry avait été métamorphosé. Personne n'était passé à coté du fait qu'il ne s'était pas battu contre Malefoy en plein couloir, qu'il ne répondait plus rien aux remarques d'Ombrage, qu'il se contentait de baisser les yeux devant les sarcasmes de Rogue. Et personne ne savait pourquoi il était devenu comme ça. Lorsque quelqu'un lui posait la question, il se contentait de répondre « j'ai changé, c'est tout ». Mais il avait beaucoup plus changé que Rogue ne l'espérait. Harry Potter, financier des frères Weasley, fils et filleul des deux plus grands Maîtres du chaos que Poudlard ait jamais connu, le dernier descendant des maraudeurs, avait disparu. A sa place, il ne restait plus que celui que la communauté magique connaissait comme « le Survivant ». Mais ce n'était plus le même qu'avant. C'était un Survivant détruit, anéanti par le souvenir, par l'image de son père. Un Survivant brisé.

------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà ! Ca se termine là-dessus, désolée pour tous ceux qui espérait une fin un peu plus joyeuse ! J'écrirais peut-être la suite, si j'ai à la fois le temps, l'inspiration et le courage. Si c'est le cas, je préciserais dans le résumé que c'est la suite. Je publierais encore un dernier chapitre, pour les réponses aux reviews, alors n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser, et merci d'avoir suivi ma fic !


End file.
